El día Después
by Cuits
Summary: Continuación a Héroes de la Electricidad. Un día normal en la Casa Blanca


Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen y son Propiedad intelectual de Aaron Sorkin y la NBC

Spoilers: ninguno en especial

Resumen: continuación de "LosHéroes de la Electricidad"

---------------------------------------------------------

Dos toques secos en la puerta seguidos del repiqueteo casi impertinente de unos zapatos de mujer hicieron añicos el silencio que hasta entonces reinaba en el despacho de Leo MacGarric.

-¿Si Margaret?

-Necesito que me firmes esto por triplicado – le dejó unos papeles encima de los papeles que ya tenía encima del hombro y dio un paso atrás mirando por encima del hombro de su jefe – Donde pone "Jefe de Personal" no "Sello de la Administración"

-Por el amor de Dios solo fue una vez y era porque no llevaba las gafas puestas - garabateó en una esquina de los folios sin mayores contemplaciones y esperó a que su secretaria que aguardaba pacientemente con las manos cruzadas sobre la negra falda recta se los llevase del mismo modo que los había traído - ¿Algo Más?

-Necesito el nombre de los asistentes a la cena de gala de este noche

La dichosa cena de gala

-El Presidente, la Primera Dama y sus tres hijas con sus respectivos acompañantes…

-No me refiero a "esos" asistentes

-¿Te refieres a los asistentes por parte del Primer Ministro británico?

- Me refiero a nuestros "otros" asistentes

Leo cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo bajando el volumen de su voz al contestar

-No los he decidido aún

-¡Pero Leo…!

-¡No los he decidido aún Margaret, lo creas o no tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y si sigues insistiendo tu nombre estará en esa lista de invitados!

Ella le miró con desafío encogiendo aún más sus delgados labios y recogió los papeles firmados con cierto desaire

-Si haces eso me aseguraré de que te sienten al lado de la mujer del Primer Ministro

Eso le pasaba por intentar amenaza a Margaret que seguía de pie con los papeles firmados en las manos y cuestionándole con la mirada.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Llevas la camisa mal planchada

Qué demonios…Respiró hondo y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por contener su exasperación al contestar

-Tengo que sacar adelante dos anteproyectos de ley, coordinar el nombramiento de un juez federal y todo antes de diez días ¿Qué importa cómo diablos lleve la camisa?

Margaret apoyó de nievo pos papeles sobre la mesa y comenzó a cruzar la habitación en dirección al armario

-También tienes programadas para hoy seis reuniones con gente muy importante, incluyendo por supuesto, al Presidente ¿sabes qué pensarán si llevas la camisa mal planchada?

-¿Que no veo el programa de Martha Steward?

-Pensarán que tienes una secretaria poco competente

Abrió la puerta del armario y comenzó a buscar entre las escasas prendas que colgaban

-Estoy seguro de que ni el Presidente ni ninguna otra persona va a pensar que…

No pudo terminar la frase porque ella ya había sacado una camisa limpia y planchada y se dirigía de nuevo a su mesa con la percha en las manos dándole instrucciones

-Ponte esta camisa y dame la otra para que te la pueda llevar al tinte

-Margaret…

Lo dijo con un pretendido tono amenazador que funcionaba con los líderes mundiales pero por alguna extraña razón a Margaret le era completamente indiferente

-¡Ponte la camisa!

-¡Largo!

Cogió los papeles de nuevo y dio media vuelta en dirección a la puerta

-Necesito esos nombres antes de las cinco – y junto antes de cerrar la puerta -¡y ponte la camisa!

Sam Seaborn asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su despacho que rara vez estaba cerrada y se dirigió a su secretaria

-Bonnie ¿Qué más tengo para hoy?

Sin levantar siquiera la vista de su escritorio Bonnie sacó un pesado cuaderno lleno de post-its de colores y subrayados y lo abrió buscando la fecha del día

-La reunión con el senador Vinick y a Mallory a las once. Ah, y Ansley quiere verte cuando tengas diez minutos.

Sam se estiró en posición de alerta frunciendo el ceño en un gesto extrañado

-¿Mallory a las once?

-Sí

Salió completamente de su despacho y puso los brazos en jarra con las manos apoyadas sobre su cinturón

-Dime una cosa, soy un tío importante ¿no?

-Muy importante

Ignoró el tedioso y casi irónico tono de su secretaria y caminó un par de pasos arriba y abajo siguiendo su línea de pensamiento

-Trabajo en la Casa Blanca y todo eso

-Y todo eso

-No quisiera sonar excesivamente… como Josh, pero ¿no debería haber una pequeña aunque crucial lista de espera para tener una reunión conmigo?

Exasperada, Bonnie dejó de teclear en el ordenador y juntó las manos sobre el escritorio suspirando y mirando a su jefe

-La hay

-¿Y cómo es que Mallory siempre consigue saltársela?

Vio como su secretaria suspiraba de nuevo y volvía a teclear como si no creyese que realmente pudiese estar haciendo aquella pregunta.

-Yo hago tu horario y ella me cae bien

-¿Te cae bien?

-Me cae bien y trae bollitos

-¡YO traigo bollitos!

-¡Ja!- le dio al botón de imprimir y se levantó pasando al lado de Sam de camino a las impresoras - ¡Tú te comes los bollitos!

-Pero primero los traigo

Bonnie cogió los papeles aún templados de la impresora y comenzó a andar por el pasillo

-Además, Sam, ella es una buena influencia para ti

¿Qué quería decir con aquello de "buena influencia"? Se lo hubiese preguntado en voz alta si Bonnie no hubiese desaparecido por los pasillos con los papeles en la mano y ninguna intención de continuar aquella conversación y después de todo, le esperaban en el Capitolio así que entró de nuevo a su despacho a rescatar su chaqueta y su móvil y se giró hacia la salida chocando casi con Danny Concanon.

-Ey Sam

-Danny

En teoría el área de comunicaciones había sido tradicionalmente un área restringida a los periodistas aunque era una norma que nunca se había aplicado con severidad, menos aún con Danny que parecía tener un acuerdo tácito. Él campaba a sus anchas por buena parte del ala oeste en honor a aquellas largas jornadas de café y nervios todos juntos en la campaña y él a cambio, se dejaba su libreta de periodista en la sala de prensa.

-He oído que el viernes se fue la luz y hubo que evacuar la residencia

Genial, Sam podía oír los comentarios que se harían en diez kilómetros a la redonda

-Yo no diría evacuar, más bien diría…

¿Era posible que no existiese en el idioma ningún eufemismo de ese verbo?

-¿Evacuar?

-Sip

Danny esbozó una sonrisa divertida y cruzó los brazos

-¿Qué es lo que hicisteis esta vez Josh y tú?

-¡Nada!

-¿Nada?

Sam maniobró para ponerse la chaqueta que llevaba cogida en la mano y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo con aire ofendido

-Por qué siempre que sucede algo tiene que ser culpa nuestra

-El incendio del Salón Mural…

-No llegó a incendiarse

-La inundación del gimnasio

-No está demostrado…

-El jarrón Ming…

-¡Eso fue Josh!… o el viento

Bonnie apareció de nuevo por el pasillo, esta vez con una carpeta azul y sonrió a Danny a modo de saludo de camino a su escritorio

-Sam, el servicio secreto dice que os escoltaron desde el área de mantenimiento

Esos chivatos

-¡Nosotros solo íbamos a reparar el servicio eléctrico!- bajó el tono de voz y lo convirtió en algo casi melancólico – íbamos a ser los héroes de la electricidad

Danni tuvo que morderse la lengua para no comenzar el que podría ser el mayor ataque de risa de la historia

-¿Héroes?

Sam asintió tristemente

-De la electricidad

-Héroes de la electricidad- lo repitió como si no diese crédito - ¿Cómo Magneto?

-Danny, Magneto manipulaba campos magnéticos

-¿Y cuál era el de la electricidad?

Sam repasó mentalmente sus conocimientos sobre superhéroes y nunca habría continuado con aquella conversación de haber sabido que a sus espaldas, Toby se dirigía a su despacho silenciosamente leyendo sus papeles mientras caminaba

-Probablemente alguno de Marvel – concluyó al fin

-¿Algo así como Bombillaman y su ayudante?

Toby se paró en seco a la altura de la puerta de su despacho y levantó la vista de los papeles deseando no haber oído lo que creía haber oído.

-Probablemente

-¿Ibais a ser Bombillaman y su ayudante?

-Pero sin mallas. Y con un nombre mejor

El Director de Comunicaciones de la Casa Blanca giró apenas cuarenta y cinco grados aunque solo fuese para comprobar que aquello seguía siendo la Casa Blanca, ese lugar desde donde se gobernaba un país

-Ginger, dime que no están hablando de lo que creo que están hablando

Su secretaria le entregó un par de carpetas y confirmó sus sospechas

-Superhéroes

Definitivamente no necesitaban partido de la oposición. Se pasó la mano por la frente en un gesto desesperado y suspiró mirando de nuevo a Ginger y a Bonnie que parecían solidarizarse con él.

- A mi no me mires, yo haré como que no he oído esa conversación – dijo Ginger

-Yo haré como que ellos no cobran más que yo – le siguió Bonnie.

Toby decidió que tenía demasiado trabajo por hacer como para gastar su tiempo gritando a Sam y entró definitivamente en su despacho

-Yo haré como que no trabajan aquí, es más, haré como que no los conozco de nada, de hecho ¡¡Ginger, llama a seguridad porque un par de pirados asiduos a las convenciones de pirados del comic se han colado en la Casa Blanca!!

Y cerró su puerta de un empujón

-¡Donna!

La voz del Ayudante del Jefe de Personal de la Casa Blanca atravesó, como era costumbre, la puerta abierta de su despacho haciéndose camino hasta los oídos de su secretaria

-Queeeeeeeee

Cuando Donna entró en el despacho con una carpeta entre las manos y cantidades ingentes de paciencia, Josh estaba de pie delante del escritorio ojeando una y otra vez lo que parecía ser su agenda.

-Mi agenda está vacía

Parecía que hasta le faltaba el oxígeno, con un tono de voz imposiblemente bajo e imposiblemente perdido.

-Lo sé, yo escribo tu agenda

-No, al parecer no, porque ¡mi agenda está vacía!

Donna suspiró hondo preparándose mentalmente para hacerle entender a Josh el concepto de "tarde libre"

-Hoy no tienes ninguna cita

-¿Ninguna?

-No

-¿Estás segura? – levantó la cabeza de la agenda una vez más y se encontró con la mirada censuradora de su secretaria que normalmente venía acompañada de una señales rojas de peligro en su cabeza. – Claro que estás segura porque tú escribes la agenda

-Eso es

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer durante todo el día?

-¿Qué tal tomártelo con calma?

A juzgar por el saludable color blanco nuclear y la mueca de pánico absoluto de Josh cualquiera hubiese podido sospechar que en lugar de "tomártelo con calma" le había dicho "hacer puenting con hilo dental"

-No puedo tomármelo con calma, mi sueldo se paga con dinero de los contribuyentes y si me lo tomase con calma me sentiría como si estuviese haciendo esa cosa que tú haces con los zapatos de fiesta, lo de pegarles celo en las suelas para poder devolverlos al día siguiente

-¿Te sentirías pobre?

-No, un estafador

Donna salió del despacho en dirección a su escritorio sabiendo que Josh probablemente la seguiría un par de pasos por detrás, si iban a continuar con aquella conversación absurda al menos lo harían mientras ella adelantaba trabajo

-Josh, yo soy una contribuyente y digo que hoy puedes irte pronto a casa ¡¡y no hay ninguna ley que prohíba hacer eso con los zapatos de fiesta!!

-Eso es porque no nos molestamos en hacer leyes para regular conductas extrañas e imprevisibles como la tuya

-¡Ja!- puso todo el sarcasmo del que fue capaz en aquella sola sílaba y tubo que contener las ganas de llorar de alegría cuando vio a Danny Concannon aparecer por el pasillo - ¡Hola Danny!

-Hola Donna

Danny solía ser recibido en el área con honores que muy pocos conseguían, sonrisas sinceras cuando le saludaban y una palmadita amistosa de Josh en el hombro.

-Hoy he decidido que me iré pronto a casa Danny

-Bien por ti… Héroe de la electricidad

Lo cual no impedía – o quizás precisamente a causa de – que todo aquello que no era estrictamente profesional, y por lo tanto necesariamente distante, fuese brutalmente personal y cariñosamente cruel.

Josh negó con la cabeza tímidamente y la bajó en un claro signo de derrota. Malditos chivatos del servicio secreto, imposible fiarse de alguien que habla con el puño de su camisa

-No sé lo que te habrán contado pero…

-Si ni siquiera puedes recargar una estilográfica Josh

-Por última vez ¡era una estilográfica de diseño!

-Bien, bien, entonces supongo que mientras el panel de control eléctrico del edificio no sea de diseño, lo tienes todo bajo control

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que no sigas con el cachondeo?

-Es posible que en algún recóndito y olvidado lugar habite es ínfima posibilidad, sí

Para Josh estaba claro, siempre lo había estado; situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas. Eso y que él y sus compañeros era un equipo, para lo bueno, para lo malo y para lo…

-CJ iba en albornoz

Danny, súbitamente alerta aceptó el pacto implícito

-¿CJ iba en albornoz?

-En el Despacho Oval

-¿CJ iba en albornoz en el Despacho Oval?

-¡En albornoz y mojada!

-Tengo que irme

Un equipo, para lo malo, para lo bueno y para lo vergonzosamente divertido

Las puertas de la residencia que daban al pasillo principal del ala oeste se abrieron simultáneamente empujadas por los dos agentes del servicio secreto que las empujaban todas las mañanas.

-¿Un día precioso verdad Charlie?

Jed Barlet puso una mueca extraña mientras miraba por una ventana el cielo ausente de nubes aunque el joven no pudo ver la expresión del presidente; procuraba caminar siempre un respetuoso medio paso por detrás de él, lo imprescindible para guardar las distancias, lo suficiente para estar siempre ahí por si le necesitaba

-Lo es, Señor

-¿Crees que habrá alguna posibilidad de que llueva esta noche y se anule lo de esta noche?

A ambos lados, secretarias, administrativos y chicos de los recados se levantaban de sus puestos y saludaban al paso de su presidente.

-Sería un milagro que lloviese esta noche, pero me temo que ni aún así se anularía la cena de gala

-Oh no, Charlie, no lo llames así

-¿Perdón señor?

Barlett se paró en seco y se dio media vuelta sabiendo que su ayudante estaría justo ahí e ignoró el parón seco en el movimiento de su séquito de agentes de seguridad

-No lo llames cena de gala, las cenas de gala están bien, a mi me gustan las cenas de gala ¡¡adoro las cenas de gala!

A su alrededor, el personal se debatía entre seguir de pie o volver al trabajo

-Y… ¿Cómo debería llamarlo señor?

-Infierno, o mejor aún ¡¡dolorosa, lenta y agónica tortura inhumana, eso es lo que es esa… cena!!

-Está bien señor

Emprendieron de nuevo la marcha hacia el Despacho Oval disuadiendo por fin, el dilema moral de unas cuantas secretarias y para alivio de los agentes que se ponían nerviosos cada vez que el Presidente estaba en presencia de más de cinco personas.

-Oye Charlie, estaba pensando… ¿Tú conoces a la mujer del Primer Ministro?

-No Señor

-Es una mujer encantadora, hablaré con alguien para que te sienten a su lado

-No creo que eso sea posible, Señor

-¿Por qué. Zoey ha invitado a otro chico?

-No Señor, es que no puedo sentarme en _su_ sitio

-Tonterías, seguro que ni se dan cuenta

-Lo dudo mucho Señor

- Aguafiestas

Entraron a la antesala del despacho, custodiada por la señora Lamdingan tan eficientemente como siempre y los muchachos de traje negro y pinganillo en la oreja se dispusieron a ocupar sus puestos en las diferentes puertas exteriores del despacho

-Buenos días Señora Lamdingham

-Buenos días, Señor. La Primera Dama le espera en su despacho

Hubo un momento en el que hasta las partículas de aire se pararon y Jed Barlet bajó la mirada levemente al suelo como solo hacía cuando buscaba un plan de emergencia.

-Oye Charlie¿por qué no entras un momento al despacho? Creo que tengo… algo para ti

-Entraré en diez minutos, Señor, para que me de ese…algo

Jed respiró hondo y metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, resignado

-No es que le tenga miedo a mi mujer

-Por supuesto que no señor

-De verdad Charlie, Por qué no entras _ahora_

Charlie recogió unos papeles de la mesa de la señora Lamdingahm y se acercó a su escritorio

-Porque yo sí que la tengo miedo

Sam dobló la esquina del hall tras haber pasado por el detector con su abrigo doblado sobre el brazo izquierdo y su maletín colgando del derecho, eligiendo los pasillos que llevaban a su despacho y esquivando gente más de manera instintiva que consciente y por eso ni siquiera vio a Josh acercarse por el pasillo

-Ey Sam qué tal tu reunión con Vinick

-Desconcertante-se paró un momento para meditarlo- ¿Estamos seguros de que ese tío es republicano?

Josh miró a ambos lado del pasillo antes de avanzar hacia el área de secretarias y contestarle

-Es republicano

-No parece… republicano

-¿No tiene cuernos y rabo ni una gran pancarta gigante que pone "mis valores son mejores que los tuyos"?

Sabía que Josh le entendería.

-Exactamente

-Desconcertante

De repente Josh pareció ver algo por detrás de él, dio un respingo hacia atrás y pegó totalmente la espalda contra la pared. No es que su amigo fuese precisamente el espíritu encarnado de la convencionalidad pero aquello era raro hasta para él

-Sí... ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Miró de reojo hacia el otro lado del pasillo y pareció relajarse un poco

-Margaret le ha dicho a Donna que Leo todavía no tiene la lista de condenados para la cena de esta noche

-Ah

Eso explicba muchas cosas, lo que le recordaba que había quedado con Mallory

-Sí y tengo la tarde libre y Donna me ha convencido para que me vaya pronto a casa así que si puedo evitar a Leo hasta que las cinco en punto estaré a salvo.

-Aammm – musitó comprensivamente

Miró su reloj.

Las 10:50.

¡¡Las 10:50!!

Dio un respingo similar al que momentos antes había protagonizado Josh y pegó la espalda en la pared opuesta del pasillo a la que ocupaba Josh.

-¿Y tú que haces?

-Tengo una cita con Mallory a las once y quiero llegar al despacho y prepararme antes de verla

-Aaammm

Mientras Josh se aseguraba de que la zona estaba libre de MacGarric´s con la espalda todavía pegada a la pared él decidió que sería valiente, así que se agachó tratando de evitar los cristales transparentes para poder llegar a su despacho sin ser visto y trató de ignorar las risitas de la gente que pasaba.

CJ Cregg cruzó la sala de prensa vacía de camino hacia su despacho con los últimos teletipos en la mano.

Apenas llevaba cuatro horas trabajando pero el día no se presentaba como nada complicado o fuera de lo normal y sin embargo se encontraba mentalmente agotada, emocionalmente confusa y de un humor de perros y la culpa de dos de tres era de la maldita cena de gala de por la noche de la que, siendo la secretaria de prensa, no veía modo humano de librarse.

Dejó una carpeta en una de las bandejas que su secretaria tenía encima de la mesa y abrió la puerta de su despacho

-Carol, Danny está en mi despacho –con la mano aún en el pomo de la puerta se volvió para mirar fulminantemente a su secretaria- Otra vez

-Lo sé

"Patético" adquiría una nueva dimensión cada vez que Carol intentaba emparejarla con Danny ¿Es que nadie entendía el concepto de "conflicto de intereses?

-Dime Carol ¿Acaso pone Concannon en la puerta de mi despacho?

Danny se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentado sin perder ocasión de intervenir

-Eso se podría arreglar

No, al parecer nadie entendía lo de "conflicto de intereses"

-Cállate Danny

Resistiéndose a dejar ir el pomo de la puerta se volvió a dirigir hacia su secretaria intentando hacerla entrar en razón

-Por qué le dejas entrar siempre que quiere

-Es mono

Vale, aquello no se lo podía discutir así que se limitó a suspirar profundamente, negar levemente con la cabeza y rendirse.

-Soy mono

Sí que lo era aunque una voz chillona dentro de su cabeza no hacía más que repetir en bucle "¡¡Conflicto.De.Intereses Cj!!

Cerró por dentro la puerta de su despacho y decidió que estaba demasiado cansada para rodear el escritorio y sentarse en a silla así que se apoyó en la mesa y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo

-La sobornas ¿verdad?

-Solo con mi atractivo encanto personal que tanto te gusta

Sonrió a pesar de si misma aunque bajó la cabeza para intentar esconderlo

-Qué quieres Danny

-He venido a ver a mi pez

Se acercó hacia ella con pasos cauteloso y mirada de chiquillo travieso

-Es _mi_ pez

-Un juez me daría la custodia compartida

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago que parecía apretarse cada vez que Danny avanzaba apenas un centímetro en su dirección

- Un juez te enviaría al psiquiátrico

-Correré el riesgo

Se lo dijo prácticamente al oído y CJ sintió el impulso de levantarse y poner una distancia decente entre ellos

-¿Solo has venido a decirme eso?

-Y a embelesarte con mi atractivo encanto personal

Cruzó los brazos y sonrió una vez más, esta vez sin tratar de esconderlo

-No tienes abuela

-Esta noche es la cena de gala con el gabinete del Primer Ministro británico ¿Quiénes serán los castigados?

Genial, justo lo que necesitaba, volver a pensar en la maldita cena

-Es una cena de gala, no es un castigo

-El Presidente lo considera un castigo

¡Todos lo consideraban un castigo!

-El Presidente no lo considera un castigo…

La voz del Presidente poniendo el grito en el cielo desde algún pasillo cercano resonó en cada rincón de la habitación

… _dolorosa, lenta y agónica tortura inhumana, eso es lo que es esa cena…_

Estaba claro que aquel no era su día

-... es una absoluta tortura

Estaba taaaan cansada que la tentación de dejar de hacerse la dura, acurrucarse en su sofá y dejar que Danny la acariciase el pelo empezaba a ser amenazadora.

-¿Qué vas a llevar puesto?

-Un vestido y ahora largo

Caminó por el despacho señalando la salida y con intención de abrirle la puerta pero se quedó con la mano en el pomo sin llegar a girarlo

-Cómo es que nunca vas desnuda por la Casa Blanca cuando yo estoy cerca

-¡Maldito Josh!- ese chivato… le iba a patear el culo- ¡No iba desnuda!

-Pero tampoco ibas vestida

¿Es que no podía ganar ni una maldita vez?

Giró finalmente el pomo y abrió la puerta

-Adiós Danny

-Quiero que sepas que he repartido cámaras de fotos desechables entre los empleados de la Casa Blanca por si una ocasión similar se volviese a repetir

-¡Adios Danny!

Henchido de algo que se parecía sospechosamente a la satisfacción Danny emprendió la salida pero antes se volvió una última vez.

-Te veré luego, y llevaré cámaras, por si acaso.

Las puertas del despacho oval estaban cerradas a cal y canto, no cerradas físicamente pero a ningún ser humano con algo más de media neurona se le ocurriría entrar cuando la Primera Dama y el Presidente estaban dentro y en la agenda de la Señora Lamdingham el pequeño lapsus entre reuniones esta reservado con una sola palabra escrita en rojo y subrayada tres veces; "barbacoa"

-Jed…

-¡No!

-¡Jed!

Lo raro no era que el Presidente hiciese un pequeño y apretado hueco en su horario para ver a su mujer pero sí que lo era el hecho de que se viesen en el Despacho Oval en lugar de la Residencia.

-No Abye, no me voy a poner la horrible pajarita que me regaló esa horrible mujer

Y lo realmente extraño era que empleasen aquel preciado tiempo para discutir sobre pajaritas

-Tienes que hacerlo

Jed Bartlet entornó los ojos con falsa agresividad, haciendo aspavientos con las manos y elevando el tono de voz a medida que sus frases se alargaban e iban cogiendo fuerza

-¿Sabes lo que tengo que hacer? Tengo que ir ahora mismo a leerme la enciclopedia británica de la A a la Z porque esa pajarita es aún más espantosa de lo que mi vocabulario me permite describir y después llamaré al Papa para que me diga qué hacer con ella porque algo que me deja sin palabras tiene que ser un instrumento del Diablo

-Creí que yo te dejaba sin palabras

-Justo lo que yo decía

Su mujer hizo un gesto familiar acompañado de un suspiro que traducido al idioma de los simples mortales quería decir que se estaba empezando a cansar de la discusión. Bien, eso le daba alguna oportunidad.

-Jed, es una cena de gala en honor a las buenas relaciones entre Gran Bretaña y los Estados Unidos, tienes que llevar la pajarita que te regaló la mujer del Primer Ministro

-¡Atenta contra la vigésima enmienda! El derecho fundamental de todos los norteamericanos al buen gusto.

Toda una vida casados y era incapaz de recordar alguna discusión que hubiese ganado. Como diría Josh, por pura estadística alguna vez le tocaría ganar

-No existe una vigésima enmienda

-Todavía, pienso crearla de inmediato y el Congreso me apoyará ¿sabes por qué? Porque esa pajarita es lo suficientemente terrorífica como para que el Congreso y la Casa Blanca se pongan de acuerdo

-Te pondrás la pajarita

Al parecer su mujer estaba dispuesta a romper todas las sagradas leyes de la estadística

-¡No me pondré la pajarita! De hecho ¡no me pondré ninguna pajarita porque no iré a la dichosa cena y da igual como te pongas, soy el hombre más poderoso del mundo y esas cosas, seguro que alguien más requiere mi presencia en algún otro lado.

-No tienes ninguna otra reunión, compromiso, inauguración ni excusa

Nunca había perdido unas elecciones en su toda su vida, en gran parte, debido a sus cualidades como orador y debatiente y sin embargo estaba seguro que si Abey hubiese estado en el podio contrario en cualquiera de los miles de debates televisados de su carrera, nunca hubiese llegado a estar discutiendo sobre pajaritas en la Casa Blanca.

Hizo una pausa bajando la cabeza y levantando la mirada. En frente de él su mujer con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de Gioconda intentaba no regodearse en su victoria. Vale, iría a la maldita cena y se pondría la maldita pajarita pero antes plantaría cara, despotricaría un poco más y sacaría de quicio a Abey aunque solo fuese porque furiosa relucía con un magnetismo al que era totalmente adicto; de hecho tenía la "solución" ideal

-¡Iniciaré una guerra! Si Truman lo hizo con Vietman para intentar ocultar el Watergate yo puedo hacerlo para evitar ponerme esa pajarita.

-Truman era Republicano y tú un demócrata pacifista

-Ya no, desde ahora mismo soy republicano –¡Señora Lamdingham, busque algún país tercermundista con el que pueda iniciar una guerra y llevar un cargamento de ayuda humanitaria con el que combatirles

Cuando Donna abrió la puerta del despacho de su jefe la penumbra inundaba la estancia; apenas se podía distinguir la silueta de los muebles y la de Josh hundido en su silla apenas sobresaliendo por detrás del escritorio

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada

Sí claro, porque para una persona que tenía crisis de ansiedad en los apagones estar a oscuras en su despacho a pleno día era lo más normal

-¿Te estás escondiendo de Leo?

Tuvo la cortesía de preguntarlo aunque era evidente que la respuesta era "sí"

Dejó la carpeta que había venido a archivar sobre uno de los muebles y avanzó casi a tientas hasta la ventana subiendo la persiana de golpe dejando que entra violentamente la luz.

-¡No me estoy escondiendo de Leo!

Se cruzó de brazos ante la indignación de su jefe que le había hecho girarse hacia ella y ponerse en pie de un salto poniendo los brazos en jarras

-Bien, porque no puedes esconderte de Leo

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Era un concepto difícil pero quizá pudiese lograr que Josh lo entendiese

-Quiero decir que no puedes esconderte de Leo, y menos para librarte de la cena de gala de esta noche

Sip, sus dotes de oradora seguían siendo excepcionales.

A espaldas de Josh una sombra cruzó la puerta. Uh oh.

-Para empezar no es una cena de gala cualquiera, es… el infierno en la Tierra y para seguir, si me estuviese escondiendo de Leo…

-Josh…

-…y no digo que lo esté haciendo…

-Josh…

-…sería perfectamente capaz de hacerlo…

-Josh…

-… de hecho salí con su hija el último año de instituto a sus espaldas y nunca se enteró.

-Josh…

-¡Qué!

Pero desde el quicio de la puerta Leo se la adelantó.

-Qué tal Josh

Aún así decidió contestar, que no se dijese que no era una asistente entregada.

-Leo está detrás de ti

Si no fuese porque le daba pena y porque Leo ya lo estaba haciendo por ella, se hubiese mofado un rato de la miseria de su jefe.

-Donna, que Josh tenga listo el smoking para esta noche

- Sí señor, ah, ha llamado Margaret dice que necesita los nombres y la camisa

Aquello pareció sacar del trance a Josh que se dio la vuelta por primera vez para enfrentar a Leo.

¡Hombres!

-¿Margaret quiere tu camisa?

-Dice que llevo la camisa mal planchada y tengo que cambiármela

Y aquel fue el principio de su fin, una mueca cargada de testosterona y corporativismo masculino que compartieron ambos hombres y Donna no pudo resistirse

-Margaret tiene razón

Por un instante el silencio en el despacho fue aterrador pero fue cuando Leo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en su dirección cuando Donna empezó a temblar de miedo

-Josh, tendrás que llevar acompañante

-Llevaré a Donna

-Bien

Maldita cena de gala

Era un día inusualmente tranquilo para ser la Casa Blanca y CJ entró en la sala Rousvelt cumpliendo el reglamento no escrito de los extraños e inusuales días tranquilos de la Casa Blanca.

- Por vuestro bien espero que todavía haya pollo Kum Pao en una de esas cajas

Se dejó caer de modo poco ceremonioso en una de las sillas y buscó unos palillos con los que empezar a hurgar en las cajas que olían a especias. Alrededor de la mesa corbatas aflojadas y camisas remangadas habían empezado sin ella y habían abierto todas las cajas excepto la una que olía a pollo Kum Pao.

CJ no pudo evitar esbozar un mínima sonrisa

Se quitó los zapatos y subió las piernas sobre otra silla cercana

-Sé que lo que estoy a punto de preguntaros es probablemente lo más patético que he hecho en la vida

Toby, Josh y Sam pararon de engullir para mirarla

-No te subestimes CJ, es muy difícil superar lo de aquella vez que te emborrachaste con el ponche de Navidad de la Casa Blanca y trataste de llevarte a un karaoke al embajador de Bulgaria

Miró glacialmente a Sam por haberla hecho recordar aquella vergonzosa historia… y hablando de historias vergonzosas… se volvió y dio un pescozón a Josh

-¡Au¿y eso a qué ha venido?- dijo mientras se frotaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza

-Por chivato. Danny ha estado en mi despacho- se metió un trozo de pollo en la boca y lo tragó sin apenas masticarlo- en fin¿Sabéis de alguien que estuviese dispuesto a ir a la cena de esta noche conmigo?

Toby soltó los palillos delicadamente y chascó la lengua para evitar hacer ningún comentario en voz alta y Sam se atragantó con un trozo de ternera especiada en una especie de carcajada de tos si es que algo así existía mientras intentaba respirar y justificarse diciendo _¡¡no me estoy coug coug riendo!!_ Al mismo tiempo. Josh respiró simplemente respiró hondo

-A mi primo Elvin siempre le has gustado

-Tú primo Elvin tiene 17 años, Josh. Prefiero ser acusada de solterona que de corruptora de menores.

-Si empiezas con exigencias…

Josh seguía sin reírse pero su sonrisa burlona era más que suficiente para sacarla de sus casillas

-¡¡No soy exigente!! Es que no tengo demasiado tiempo para socializar y por alguna extraña razón a los hombres les intimida ir a una cena de gala con el Presidente de los Estados Unidos y el Primer Ministro Británico en la segunda cita

- Ves con Danny

CJ elevó los ojos al cielo antes de contestar. ¿Es que todos los hombres eran rematadamente estúpidos del mismo modo?

- No puedo ir con Danny, Sam

-¿Por qué no? De todos modos el tendrá que ir a la estúpida cena

CJ no podía creer que Josh la estuviese preguntando eso

- No puedo ir con Danny porque es… Danny y trabajamos en cierto modo juntos y dejando a un lado el tema de los rumores, sería raro, sería como si tú fueses a la cena con… con Donna

Sam levantó la cabeza de un modo particular, como un perro que acaba de oir un silbido y se giró hacia Josh

-¿Al final vas a la cena?

-Sí

-¿Y con quién vas?

-Con Donna

CJ dejó caer los palillos sobre la mesa ¿Es que el mundo se estaba volviendo loco? Cuando se enterase Leo iba a montar en cólera

-¿Has invitado a Donna a ir contigo a la cena de Gala?

-Más o menos aunque ha sido cosa de Leo

¿Qué clase de especias le habían echado a aquella comida? Porque estaba claro que tenía que estar alucinando

-Hablando de situaciones raras. Mallory me ha invitado a ser su pareja en la cena

Aquella vez Toby no se pudo contener

-Sí Sam, eso sí que es raro, no como imaginar ser superhéroes en el lugar donde se dirige el país

Sam hubiese querido contestarle que todo aquello estaba fuera de contexto y qué el mismo había sugerido una vez que ellos eran como Batman y Robin pero no pudo, había abierto la caja de Pandora

-¿Raro porque su padre es tu jefe y el segundo hombre más poderoso del planeta que además estará en la misma sala que vosotros?

Empezó CJ

-¿O raro porque intentaste ligarte a su madre en la misma fiesta del ponche que lo de CJ y el karaoke?

Siguió Josh

Sam torció la boca y dejó la caja de comida con la que había estado jugueteando encima de la mesa

-Yo me refería a que era raro porque no sé exactamente en qué punto estamos pero, ey, gracias chicos por recordarme todo eso – Se recostó sobre su silla cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y lanzó una pregunta al aire- ¿Creéis que debería ir a recogerla y eso en plan cita cita o en plan cita no cita?

Josh le miró fijamente unos segundos antes de contestarle

-Yo voy con mi secretaria, CJ está a un paso de ir con mi primo Elvin y Toby… Toby es Toby. Míranos bien ¿De verdad quieres nuestro consejo amoroso?

-No

-Bien

CJ se metió el último trozo de pollo en la boca y bajó las piernas de la silla dispuesta a ponerse sus zapatos y volver a su respetado trabajo como si no hubiese estado comiendo en algo de lo más parecido al patio del recreo.

-Tengo que volver al trabajo chicos – se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de la sala pero en el último momento se dijo "qué demonios" y antes de salir se volvió una ultima vez hacia la mesa y sus comensales – Toby, recógeme a las 7

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas justo a tiempo para no oír refunfuñar a Toby sobre cómo de haberlo sabido no se habría mordido la lengua.


End file.
